halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regenerator
Powered by Mountain Dew? It's green, and it refreshes your shields. Surely that green spray is the effects of a Spartan shaking the can and throwing it into the battleground. Nice...Though, Vault would seem more likely. KaDin 12:50, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Cancels Power Drainer? On several occasions I have used the regenerator near a power drainer, and it does not cancel out the effect of the drainer, as my shields failed to recharge, untill the drainer was destroyed. Can anyone confirm that it does cancel? Chamboozer 04:59, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Update: Whoever is changing the article back to "The power drainer and regenerator cancel each other out" should please stop. It has been confirmed that the power drainer overpowers the regenerator. Chamboozer 21:47, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Correct That's exactly what happens. Power Drainer beats Regenerator. One question I have. The Regenerator has so many characteristics towards the UNSC ONI Bubble Shield, but this article states it's of Brute Manufacture. I honestly think it's human tech. Correct me if I'm wrong please. Emre004 23:07 25th October 2007 (GMT) It was never stated that it is ONI tech or brute tech, but we can assume that because of its appearance that it is indeed ONI. Chamboozer 22:46, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I have a question. Why would the UNSC design and mass produce a shield regenerator that only the Master Chief could use? I think it makes more sense for it to be a Covenant tech, seeing as the Jackals, Elites, and Brutes all use shields. Possibly its an Elite design that was influenced by human tech (accounting for the appearance.) can any one tell me if the regen can be destroyed will in use? thanx,tweek The regenerator seems to be indestructable. As for human or covenant, I personally believe it is Covenant tech, since, as previously stated, it only helps the Master Chief. XRoadToDawnX 19:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I think that it has to be Covenant tech, not UNSC VanFlyhight 19:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) as 4 covenant tech, brute or just covenant? i think brute. also, i have destroyed a regen w/melee i think. Mike-117 01:18, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Manufacturer There has been some debate over whether it is of Human or Covenant design, since it has characteristics and functions from and for both sides, I changing its manufacturer to something that addresses this. I cannot think of one currently, and until then, I am open to suggestions and opinions to the idea. XRoadToDawnX 21:53, 3 July 2008 (UTC) i think that brutes manufactured the regenerator because it looks like the bubble shield. Mike-117 01:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I believe the Regenerator is of Covenant, or possibly specifically Brute, design. I have three reasons to believe this.1) It would be highly impractical for the UNSC to design, mass produce and field a device that speeds-up the recharging of personal energy shields when only the SPARTANs, who comprise a very small fraction of the UNSC's ground forces, actually use personal energy shields. By the same token, it would be highly practical for the Covenant to design, mass produce and field such a device because a large portion of its military. namely Elites (before the Great Schism), Brutes, and, as revealed in Halo 3: ODST, certain high-ranking Drones, all use personal energy shields. 2) It shares many design and function similarities with the Bubble Shield, which I believe is of Covenant design because the shield it produces has many visual similarities (hexagons, faint glow, etc.) to the shields used by Sentinels, and the Covenant is known for using repurposed Forerunner technology in every aspect of its society and military. 3) Quite simply, only Brutes ever carry them. EEA 00:37, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ??? "Just like the Bubble Shield, the Regenerator is akin and adjacent to the Power Drain is usage. " What does this mean?-LeoLab 03:03, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Possibly that they are AOE equipment instead of personal-use equipment? I don't know. EEA 18:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Moved Trivia section below Tactics section, to follow the usual structure of pages. User:Wr1ghty April 19, 14:46 Similarity Hi, ive found out how similar the Regenerator is to a Bacteriophage(Look it up on Wkikipedia if you'd like), a virus type. Someone reverted my edit, so im commenting it here as well. --Guruson (talk) 08:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC)